headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Profanity
Profanity is when people use bad poo-poo words in film. The use of profanity is often presented to demonstrate the emotional or moral state of a character. It is often use to insult or debase another individual or to express a certain level of intensity with regards to a character's situation. Vulgar language can range from REALLY bad words like sh-t, f--ck or c-nt to more benign ones like bitch, ass, damn and in some cases even hell. Some people may regard the phrase "God damn it" as profane since it is an offense to the Judeo-Christian God. There are also profane words used to describe sexual acts as well as genitalia. Racial slurs may also be considered a form of profanity. American comedian George Carlin categorized certain profane phrases in a comedy sketch which has come to be known as the "Seven dirty words". These are seven words that you can never say on network television. They include, shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker, and tits. Of course, you can find these words aplenty on shows broadcast on HBO. Examples Harsh profanity * Resident Evil: Strong profanity is used intermittently throughout the film, but not overly so. Multiple uses of the word "bitch", and a few uses of the words "shit" and "fuck". * Seed 2: There is strong language used moderately throughout the film, but not in great excess. Mostly variations of "Shit" and "Fuck". * Shining, The: Minimal usage of harsh language, most of which comes from the character of Jack Torrance. He uses the F-word several times in the movie and Wendy even calls him a son of a bitch. The ghost of Delbert Grady makes a racial slur. * Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003): Many an F-bomb is dropped in this feature; mostly from the characters of Sheriff Hoyt and Erin. There are also several variations of the world shit such as "shithole". * Tucker & Dale vs. Evil: Consistent strong language used throughout the film. Multiple instances of words like"fuck" and "shit", most of which comes from the college kids. * Walking Dead 136 - Maggie Greene refers to Brandon Rose and Mister Harlan's son as "fucking monsters". Mild profanity * Book of Blood: Infrequent uses of "shit" and "fuck" in this film; most of them spoken by Reg Fuller. * Friday the 13th Part 2: Jeff calls Max the tow-truck driver an asshole. Ginny replies with "bullshit" after Paul expresses some concern over her. Ted uses the word "shit" while telling a joke to Jeff and Sandra. There is one use of the word "fuck", when Ginny exclaims, "Paul's there's someone in this fucking room!". There is also some scatological humor used in the movie. * Humanoids from the Deep: There is one example of "fuck", one character who says "shit" and several "asses". * Jekyll: 1.1: Claire Jackman asks her husband Tom, "Fancy a fuck?". * Little Dead Rotting Hood: Mild to strong profanity used sparingly throughout the film. Variations of "shit" and fuck"; used mostly by Adam and Danny. * Walking Dead: Sing Me a Song: Gabriel Stokes calls Spencer Monroe a "tremendous shit". Sherry calls Negan an "asshole". See also * Appearances of profanity Category:Explicit content